Anywhere But Here
by One-Shot Yaoi Shipper
Summary: Where did Bobby go after he left John's Apartment? What did he do? Who did he turn to help him see what's always been before his very eyes? Storms P.O.V Second in the For My Broken Heart Series


I FOUND ONE FOR STORM!  
does a happy dance around the room. Please tell me what you think, okay just to let you know I own nothing not the Characters or the song which belong to 'Chris Cagle'  
the song is also called 'Anywhere But Here'

Bobby was sitting on the stool in the kitchen when Storm came into the room, glancing around she noted the whiskey bottle on the kitchen-island in front of the young man. Sighing she went to him and pulled up a stool for herself, "what's wrong Bobby?" she asked though she knew well enough what was wrong, this morning Bobby had went to go see John, to ask the questions that had been burning at him, and it seemed he hadn't liked what he heard.

Man, I hate you found me here With whiskey on my breath I know I should be ashamed So much for those twelve steps She said "No my son, I know you're doin' your best For all you've been through, hey, I understand I only came here to be your friend You know he still asks about you And wonders how you're doin' and where you been..."

She listened as Bobby told her everything that had happened that morning she nodded every once in awhile to show she was still listening, while inside her chest, heart-ached at what had happened to her favorite student and the boy he fell in love with. She had never thought poorly of John for the choice he made, but it did sadden her to know he thought so little of himself, she knew Bobby and Rogue would never last, and she also knew if John had been there him and Bobby would have been together, but John had left, and in doing so killed them both in a way.

Tell him I'm in Tampa, on the causeway Watchin' the waves roll in Tell him I'm in Aspen, in a cabin Findin' myself again Tell him that I'm happy, and I've moved on Better than I've ever been Just don't tell him that you saw me, drownin' in this bottle Tryin' to make him disappear Tell him that I'm anywhere Anywhere but here

When Bobby had finished She took a deep breath and thought a moment before saying anything, staring at the young man across from her, she was suddenly at a loss at what to say, really what do you tell someone who's world has just been turned upside down?

It would only break his heart If he knew the truth See, I told him when he left This was the last thing I would do Tomorrow I swear I'm startin' over again I've made it this far and I know how it ends But he doesn't have to find out where I am So if you see or hear from him again

She thought back for a moment to before, before Rogue came, before John left, before the anger and the painful burn of betrayal that had clouded Bobby's mind for so long, before everything went wrong, and she felt a pang in her heart.

Tell him I'm in Baton Rouge, Louisiana Sellin' cars five days a week Tell him I'm in Mobile, Alabama Gettin' back on my feet Tell him I'm happy and I've moved on Lookin' better than you've ever seen Just don't tell him that you saw me, drownin' in this bottle Tryin' to make him disappear Tell him that I'm anywhere Anywhere but here

"What did you tell him?" She asked Bobby after a few minutes, but when he didn't answer she asked again, when Bobby continued to remain silent she sighed "Bobby you did tell him what his leaving did to you, didn't you?" She asked, Bobby could only shake his head no.

Tell him that I'm happy and I've moved on But let him know that I still care Man, tell him I'm anywhere Anywhere but here

She stood and placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder, "well then I think you should go back and tell him, after all nothing will be solved if it continues to be kept silent" she told him. Turning she started to walk away, before stopping in the doorway to look at Bobby once again, "for what it's worth, I do truly believe that John loved you, with all his heart" with those words said she left Bobby to himself, and hoped that in time everything would be sorted out.

Tell him I'm anywhere Anywhere, but here

Yes I know kinda lame, but in my defense I have no idea how to write Storm and being the coolest woman in the whole Movie I didn't think I could do her justice, but at least I tried. And I do think Storm was better to John then the other teachers so I had to write her in a good light, also I'm going to make this into a series. The first was 'PEICES' this is the second, I also plan on writing the others from the Movies so while I hope none of you hold your breath because I do try and keep everything as in character as I can get it. If you've read both you can look forward to more. Well gotta go, Bye. 


End file.
